Graduation Time
by AK1028
Summary: It is time! Timmy, Trixie, A.J., Alicia, Chester, Tootie, Remy, Veronica, Phillip, and Rachel are finally graduating Dimmsdale High School! But, will an attack from the Anti-Fairies stop this great day from happening? Probably. Find out right here of course! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Graduation Time**

Here we go! It is almost time for Timmy and his friends for graduation. But first, they have to deal with trouble...

* * *

(We are on the island. Henry and Nacey are making breakfast. Phillip is studying.)

Henry: I see that you are studying hard, Phillip.

Phillip: (He looks up from his textbook.) Well, I do want to pass my history test next week. Is it okay if Timmy and the rest of us set up a study group?

Nacey: That sounds like a good idea. I'll go with you. Jorgen called me to Fairy World. I do hope everything is okay.

Henry: Me too. See you two later. (Nacey opens up a porthole and jumps through - Phillip right behind her. The porthole closes and then there is a knock at the door.) Who could that be? (He opens the door and Rachel is there.) Ah, Rachel! Come in, come in!

Rachel: (She goes in and Henry closes the door.) Thanks, Henry. Is Phillip here?

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

(Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, a porthole opens and Phillip and Nacey - as Anna come through.)

Phillip: Ah, Dimmsdale. This place is soon going to give me my diploma.

Anna: Confident much?

Phillip: Psyched is more like it. Where are you headed?

Anna: Dimmsdale Flats. I have to see Remy and Juandissimo.

Phillip: Okay. Evaluation time?

Anna: Something like that. Something has been bothering me about that camping trip...

Phillip: What about the camping trip?

Anna: (She flinches a little.) It's probably nothing. (She whispers.) At least, I hope not. (She speaks up.) See you later.

(Anna leaves.)

Phillip: (Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof - disguised as Timmy's watch come over.) Hey, buddy.

Timmy: Heard what Anna said. What could be bothering her about the camping trip?

Wanda: Yeah, wasn't that a few months ago?

Poof: I think she knows something...

Cosmo: And that surprises you...how?

Phillip: Did Cosmo just make sense?

Cosmo: Got that right! Corndog what?

Poof: And now it's gone again.

Wanda: You'll get used to it.

Timmy: So true. Come on; let's go catch up with our friends.

(They head off.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

(Meanwhile, with Anna...)

Anna: (She, Remy, and Juandissimo are checking the camping grounds. She has a scanner. The scanner beeps several times.) Whoa, the black magic here is off the chain!

Remy: That could only mean one thing...

Juandissimo: The Anti-Fairies were here!

Anna: Yeah and apparently they were trying to stop something... (She gasps as does Juandissimo.) It is what I think it is, isn't it Juandissimo?

Juandissimo: Si, Anna.

Remy: (He is confused.) Am I missing something?

Anna: Big time! Remy, there is something you and everyone ought to know! But, first. Juandissimo, I wish I was in Fairy World!

Juandissimo: You've got it! (He poofs her to Fairy World.) Come on; we've got to get the others and fast!

Remy: (He is still confused.) Okay, but what's going on?

(They head for town.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

(Meanwhile, on the island...)

Henry: I'm sorry, Rachel but Phillip left about five minutes ago.

Rachel: Darn it! He left for Dimmsdale, didn't he?

Henry: I'm afraid that he did and his mom did too. Why, what's up?

Rachel: (A tear rolls down her cheek.) I-I miss him.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Which was the total truth-I did miss him. Lately, he was gone half of the time, spending every moment in Dimmsdale. I rarely saw him now. Even though we had been dating for a year now, it seemed like Phillip's loyalty to Timmy and his friends in Dimmsdale were more important to him than I was.

Henry looked at me and asked, "Then, why don't you go and see him?"

I winced a little. He had a point.

I answered, "That's a good idea. I'll head to Dimmsdale."

Just then, my cell phone beeped. I check it and it was a text message from some unknown number. It said, _'Go to Fairy World.'_

"Fairy World? Why Fairy World," I asked aloud.

Henry looked confused too and questioned, "Who would want you to go to Fairy World?"

I looked at him curiously and answered, "No idea. But, as a magical being, I have to find out and proceed with caution."

With that, I opened a porthole and jumped through. At least I would be a dimension away from Phillip.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Fairy World, Jorgen is alone. A poof happens and Nacey - as herself - is there.)

Nacey: Jorgen, I've got the results you wanted from the campgrounds. Looks like you were right. The Anti-Fairies were trying to stop something. I know what that something is.

Jorgen: (He looks at her - knowingly.) The blood oath?

Nacey: Then you know.

Jorgen: I think I figured it out the minute you did.

Nacey: Then that means we don't have much time. Our time table needs to be increased - big time.

(A porthole opens in the hall and Rachel comes out of it. Rachel is about to enter a room when...)

Jorgen's voice: Yes, I agree.

Rachel: (She goes over and peeks in. She sees Nacey and Jorgen. She goes in.) Hey, guys.

Nacey: (They both see her.) Rachel!

Jorgen: Rachel? Phillip's girlfriend?

Rachel: Yeah. You must be Jorgen. Uh, hey Nance. Somebody set me a text message asking me to come here. Is everything okay?

Nacey: Let me see your phone. (Rachel hands her the cell phone. She checks it.) King Lucas sent this!

Jorgen: Then, that means...

(Just then, King Lucas poofs in.)

Lucas: Yes, Jorgen. I know.

Rachel: (She is surprised.) King Lucas. (She quickly bows.) It is an honor to meet you.

Jorgen: Lucas, permission to speak freely.

Lucas: (Rachel gets back up.) Granted.

Jorgen: These children do not know of the destiny that awaits them. We have to gather up everyone we can.

Nacey: Jorgen is right, Lucas.

Lucas: Then go to the Cave of Destiny and tell them before Anti-Cosmo does his worse.

Rachel: (Lucas poofs out of there.) Anti-Cosmo is back?

Jorgen: Yup.

Nacey: Oh big time. We better get going the more time we waste here, Anti-Cosmo's goal becomes more and more a realization.

Rachel: And what goal is that?

Jorgen: No time to explain!

Nacey: Jorgen is right! We have to go! Now!

(Jorgen poofs them out of there.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

(Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale...)

Chester: (He, Timmy, A.J., Tootie, Trixie, Alicia, Phillip, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof- disguised as Timmy's watch are walking towards the school.) All I'm saying is that... (Remy, Juandissimo - disguised as Remy's watch, and Veronica approach them.) Remy and Veronica?

Timmy: (Remy looks worried.) Remy, what is it?

Remy: Timmy, there might be big trouble coming our way sometime soon.

Phillip: What kind of trouble?

A.J.: Let me guess. The Anti-Fairies.

Alicia: Ex-nay about the Anti-Fairies.

Veronica: It is okay, Alicia. I know everything.

Trixie: Really? How?

(A poof happens and Binky appears.)

All: Binky!

Binky: Hey, guys.

Wanda: (She, Cosmo, Poof, and Juandissimo poof out.) So, you're finally a fairy godparent!

Cosmo: Looking good.

Tootie: So, wait. You now have a fairy godparent? Since when?

Veronica: About a month ago. I don't even know why I was assigned one in the first place...

A.J.: Something weird is going on.

(Just then, Jorgen, Rachel, and Nacey poof in.)

Phillip: Rachel? (He runs over and hugs her. He lets go.) Rachel, what are you doing here?

Rachel: King Lucas asked me to come.

Jorgen: The reason for that and the reason Veronica now has a fairy godparent is the same explanation.

Chester: Which is what?

Nacey: Anti-Cosmo and the Anti-Fairies.

Timmy: (He is surprised.) The Anti-Fairies are back?

Remy: And that only means one thing. Anti-Cosmo wants you to be his evil godchild again.

Trixie: What do we do?

Jorgen: First thing we ought to do is fill you in about we know. Come; to the Cave of Destiny!

(He poofs the group to the Cave of Destiny.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

(They poof in.)

Alicia: Why are we here?

Trixie: Yeah and what's going on?

Jorgen: You see, (he lights up a cave prophecy) this cave prophecy tells the story of how all of the dimensions will cross together.

Veronica: You mean become one?

Tootie: How would that happen?

Nacey: Well; first, everyone person in every dimension will get island magic. Next, the dimensions will come together like magic by the help of an earthquake. Finally, the dimensions will literally become magic and merge with the island. Thus, everyone would live in peace and tranquilly. This, however, can only come to pass when an outside magical being and a magical being with two regular non magical beings become...blood brothers.

(Timmy, Chester, A.J., and Phillip gasp.)

Phillip: So that's why you were so hung up on me going to the camping grounds!

Rachel: I can't believe this! My boyfriend is a part of a big prophecy!

Trixie: So, that means that the four of you took the first step into the dimensions becoming one.

Timmy: This is amazing!

Jorgen: Yeah but the reason something stopped you from asking what A.J. and Chester what they thought of Phillip was the Anti-Fairies trying to prevent the blood oath.

A.J.: By the way, Chester. How did you come up with that idea?

Chester: Lucas's voice told me that I should suggest it.

Remy: That doesn't surprise me. He is after all the king of the fairies.

Nacey: (She reads the prophecy.) _"The Chosen One and his friends are the light for all." _(She turns to them.) Fairy and human alike. That's why the island chose you to protect our world. Without you or your fairies, this couldn't be happening.

Wanda: That's why we were so hung up on you to meet Phillip because of the prophecy.

Cosmo: (He is confused.) We were?

Poof: Well, dad wasn't but I was. I even remember that I was supposed to go into Phillip's room - to get the ball rolling.

(The dimension shakes.)

Timmy: What was that?

Nacey: That must be Anti-Cosmo! He's trying to disconnect the worlds!

Phillip: If that happens, then this can't happen!

Jorgen: But they can only do one at a time until Friday the 13th, the peak of their magic. We must work fast!

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof!

Wanda: What do you need Timmy?

Timmy: I wish we were back in Dimmsdale!

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof: You got it! (They wave their wands but nothing.) You don't have it!

Trixie: They aren't strong enough!

Remy: I've got an idea. Quick, Veronica. Wish with Timmy, Nacey, and I at the same time!

Veronica: Good idea!

Rachel: Can't we just open a porthole and get out of easier?

Chester: I don't think we can.

Nacey: (The dimension shakes again.) Chester is right. We can't travel by portholes until we clean up this mess! Jorgen!

Veronica: Binky!

Remy: Juandissimo!

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof!

All: I wish we were back in Dimmsdale!

(They all wave their wands and poof out of there.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

(They poof in Dimmsdale and see massive chaos.)

Trixie: This doesn't look good.

Wanda: I feel really weak.

Timmy: We better find Anti-Cosmo before Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Juandissimo, and Binky run out of power!

Chester: Good idea.

A.J.: Where would Anti-Cosmo be?

Nacey: Where the dimension intersect. The wall of connections! Downside is that only a few of us can go there and the others have to stop Anti-Cosmo.

Jorgen: Half of the team will go with me to the wall while the other half go with Nacey to stop Anti-Cosmo.

Phillip: Sign me up for stopping!

Timmy: Me as well!

A.J.: I'm in!

Chester: Me too!

Tootie: I'm up for the wall!

Trixie: As am I!

Alicia: I'm in!

Rachel: Me as well!

Remy: I'm with Timmy!

Veronica: I'm with Trixie!

Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Juandissimo: We are ready to stop Anti-Cosmo!

Binky: And I am ready to help with the wall.

Jorgen: Let's go!

(They split up.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

(Once at the wall, near Dimmsdale Flats…)

Binky: (They arrive at the wall. They see a bunch of wires in ports.) This is it. The wall.

Veronica: It looks like a computer system.

Rachel: What do we have to do, Jorgen?

Jorgen: That is simple. We have to reconnect the wires to their correct connections.

Tootie: Sounds easy enough.

Alicia: One problem. (She shows them an unlabeled wire.) Some of these wires aren't labeled.

Trixie: Thankfully though, we have island and fairy magic. Let's get to work. Let's just hope the boys and Nance is having good luck like we are.

(Meanwhile, with the boys and Nance...)

* * *

Poof: Where are we?

Chester: Looks like we're nearing Dimmsdale Flats.

A.J.: Where we took our blood oath? Why would Anti-Cosmo go there?

Nacey: It makes poetic sense to me. Since Anti-Cosmo couldn't prevent it, then why doesn't he just bring us out to separate the locks from the keys?

Wanda: You mean...?

Timmy: Well, no matter what Anti-Cosmo is up to, we are going to stop him!

Remy: I'm in.

Juandissimo: Me too. Anything to protect Wanda.

Cosmo: (Wanda rolls her eyes.) Watch it, Juandissimo.

Phillip: Guys, not the time! (Just then, Anti-Cosmo anti-poofs in.) AC!

Anti-Cosmo: Hello, Clarisse. (He puts on his monocle.) Ah, it's just who I needed to see - the locks.

Timmy: Give up, Anti-Cosmo! We are going to stop your plan! And I am not going to be your evil godchild!

Anti-Cosmo: Oh, I know that. But if I can't have you... (He looks at Phillip.) Then, I'll settle for the next big thing.

Phillip: Uh oh.

A.J.: (He and Chester protect him and Timmy.) You aren't going to have either!

Chester: We're going to stop you, Anti-Cosmo. You watch and see!

Nacey: (She notices that Anti-Cosmo glows black.) No way. (She snaps.) Of course! Remy, quick get behind me! (She turns to the fairies.) You guys too! And hurry!

(They all get behind Nacey and she throws up a shield. Anti-Cosmo produces some sort of dark pulse. Phillip, Timmy, A.J., and Chester grab onto each other.)

* * *

**Anti-Cosmo's POV**

I knew that with the four of them defying me, that there was only one way to make sure that they were going down. A black magic pulse. An explosion quickly followed and I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight. Timothy, A.J., Chester, and Phillip were all a glow a strange white light. Their bodies were pure white magic. Nacey dropped down her shield and saw the sight. Remy, Juandissimo, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof gasped at what they saw.

Remy asked Nacey, "Nance, what's happening?"

She smirked and answered, "When Anti-Cosmo threw out that dark pulse, it was suppose to get rid of A.J. and Chester but some quick thinking on Timmy and Phillip's part, they clung onto their non magical friends and thus their island magic was activated. With that much power, Anti-Cosmo is toast."

I smirked myself and stated, "That's what you think, Nacey. I still have one final trick up my sleeve."

I raised my hand and a wind started to blow. I sensed that it had arrived. Everyone gasped at the sight and Timothy, A.J., Chester, and Phillip's body stopped glowing.

I smirked even more and added, "Welcome to the party...Darkness!"

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Timmy's POV**

I gasped at the sight.

Wanda was freaked and asked, "Wait a minute. You called it forth before, haven't you?"

Anti-Cosmo cackled and answered, "Yes. I was the one who called it all of those years ago and I was the true person behind the Dark Void as well and not that idiot, Kale Earnheart Jr."

Cosmo was all too happy and said, "Yay! I'm not the only idiot!"

I looked at my blood brothers and they nodded. I nodded as well and faced Anti-Cosmo.

I smirked and commented, "Cosmo is right. He isn't the only idiot! You are an idiot, too!"

Nacey intervened my rant and yelled, "Timmy, whatever you are about to do, don't do it!"

I ignored her and added, "My blood brothers and I now know our destiny. To stop you and change the Darkness back into the Kindness!"

Anti-Cosmo laughed manically and asked, "And how do you propose to do that, Turner?"

I smiled as my blood brothers and I said at the exact same time, "Blue moon of Vegan!"

We all jumped towards the Darkness. We threw ourselves towards the vortex, holding each other's hands. We activated our island magic yet again.

The last words I heard everyone we were leaving behind were, "N-N-O-O!"

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Trixie's POV**

The girls, Jorgen, and I came over in time to see all of our boyfriends - except Veronica's - throwing themselves into the Darkness.

"Timmy," Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and I yelled.

"A.J.," Alicia yelled.

"Chester," Tootie yelled.

"Phillip," Both Nacey and Rachel yelled.

Tears started rolling down all of our faces - even Jorgen's.

Anti-Cosmo was cackling up a storm and state, "How foolish of Turner and his friends! That just means that they are leaving behind undefended girlfriends, friends, and fairies."

I looked up at the Darkness which was a glow with a yellow light. I had seen that before.

I smirked and replied, "You better look again looks like your secret weapon is rebelling against you."

Anti-Cosmo, confused, turned around and saw what we all saw. The Darkness was gone and the Kindness was back yet again. The Kindness shined a light on Anti-Cosmo - making him scream and then he disappeared. Jorgen quickly ran over to Cosmo and tapped him with his wand.

"OW! What was that for," Cosmo asked.

Jorgen responded, "So you don't end up like him. There is only one person that is going to have that pleasure - me."

Cosmo winced a little and then Timmy, A.J., Chester, and Phillip reappeared. I was thrilled. The Kindness brought them back!

"Timmy," I said, happily.

I hugged him and when I let go of him, I kissed him passionately. We broke out of our kiss and Timmy smiled.

He asked, "What? You honestly thought we would throw ourselves at the Darkness and not have a plan?"

I smiled and answered, "Just don't do that again, Timothy! You scared the daylights out of us!"

Just before I could kiss him again; Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof gave him a big hug and I noticed that everyone was celebrating the victory.

After we were done, Remy asked, "Now what?"

Phillip smiled and answered, "Now we study and get graduating!"

We all laughed at Phillip's sudden outburst. After what had just happened, I needed a laugh.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A.J.'s POV**

The week quickly passed and the next thing I knew, I was getting ready for graduation. I was the valedictorian. I knew exactly what to say. Before all of that, I asked Nacey if everyone was going to get island magic. But she reassured me that only the ones who deserved would get it. I was glad. I was up on stage and I looked out to see who was here. First, my friends: Timmy, Chester, Alicia, Tootie, Trixie, Remy, Veronica, Phillip, Chad, Tad, Sanjay, Elmer. Second, family: my parents, Chester's dad, Alicia's parents, Tootie's parents and Vicky, as well as Trixie's parents and grandfather.

There were also Juandissimo - disguised as Remy's uncle, Veronica's parents and Binky - disguised as Veronica's uncle, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof - disguised as Timmy's godparents and god brother, and Phillip's parents and Rachel. Finally, everyone in Dimmsdale, Jorgen and his family - disguised as humans, and King Lucas - also disguised as a human was there as well. Principal Winters step down and I went to the podium. I took a deep breath and I let it out.

I spoke, "Thank you, Principal Winters. Teachers, staff, faculty, and fellow students, I stand in front of you today as your valedictorian. As we all know, a valedictorian is someone who manages a straight _"A"_ average throughout high school. And that we all know I have defiantly done."

There was laughter.

I looked at Timmy and I said, "But, I think that I don't deserve to be speaking to you today."

There was sudden whispering and Timmy looked very confused.

I smiled and continued, "I think that a valedictorian should be someone who has been through an awful lot. I think there is one person here who fits that description. Timmy, could you come up here and say a few words?"

Timmy gasped and everyone started to clap. Timmy came up to the stage rather slowly but when he got there, he looked at me curiously.

He asked, "This is an honor you've wanted ever since I've known you. Why are you giving it to me?"

I smiled and answered, "Because you deserve it."

I stepped away from the podium and he nervously stepped up.

He stated, "Uh, thank you, A.J. I...I really thank you for this. But, I really don't think I deserve such an honor. These past four years have been one roller coaster after another for me. Things were bad and then they were good. Up and down."

Everyone in the audience laughed and so did I.

Timmy laughed a little too and added, "High school is like that I guess but I know thing for sure. These past four years have been the best. A.J. Johnson and Chester McBadbat stood by me - like the way best friends should. Remy Buxaplenty became my new friend as did Phillip O'Connell, Alicia Grey, Tootie De Lisle, Veronica Star, and I started to date the girl of my dreams, Trixie Tang. If it wasn't for you guys, I'm not even sure I would've made it to junior year."

Everyone laughed again. I looked at Timmy. He had tears in his eyes.

He smiled and finished, "I thank you all. Thank you for caring about what would happen to me. And for that, I'll always be grateful. You are all my family. And I mean that from the bottom from my heart. And even though they couldn't be here, I like to thank my parents as well for everything. Thank you."

Timmy stepped away from the podium and everyone clapped - which then turned into a standing ovation. A few minutes later, the principal started to call off our names alphabetically.

The principal called the first name, "Elmer Boil."

Elmer walked across the stage. Elmer shook the principal's hand, took his diploma, and walked off.

The principal called the next name, "Remy Buxaplenty."

Remy walked across the stage. Remy shook the principal's hand, takes his diploma, and walked off.

The principal called the next name, "Tootie De Lisle."

Tootie walked across the stage. Tootie shook the principal's hand, takes her diploma, and walked off.

The principal called the next name, "Alicia Grey."

Alicia walked across the stage. Alicia shook the principal's hand, takes her diploma, and walked off.

The principal called the next name, "Chad Jefferson."

Chad walked across the stage. Chad walked across the stage. Chad shook the principal's hand, takes his diploma, and walked off.

The principal called my name next, "Alan Johnson."

I walked across the stage. I shook the principal's hand, took my diploma, and walked off.

The principal called the next name, "Tad Kinderman."

Tad walked across the stage. Tad shook the principal's hand, takes his diploma, and walked off.

The principal called the next name, "Chester McBadbat."

Chester walked across the stage. Chester shook the principal's hand, takes his diploma, and walked off.

The principal called the next name, "Phillip O'Connell."

Phillip walked across the stage. Phillip shook the principal's hand, takes his diploma, and walked off.

The principal called the next name, "Sanjay Silly."

Sanjay walked across the stage. Sanjay shakes the principal's hand, takes his diploma, and walked off.

The principal called the next name, "Veronica Star."

Veronica walked across the stage. Veronica shook the principal's hand, takes her diploma, and walked off.

The principal called the next name, "Trixie Tang."

Trixie walked across the stage. Trixie shook the principal's hand, takes her diploma, and walked off.

The principal then called the last name, "Timothy T. Turner."

Timmy walked across the stage. Timmy shook the principal's hand, takes his diploma, and walked off.

The principal then went back to the podium and said, "I now present to you the Class of 2010!"

We all threw up our caps in celebration. Finally, we were graduates of Dimmsdale High. All of our friends, family, and fairies came over hugged us. We all went outside to go and celebrate together. Timmy froze in his tracks and we saw what he was staring at. I froze too as did all of our family, friends, and fairies. It was...Timmy's parents!

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Timmy's POV**

I couldn't believe it and neither could anyone else. A.J., Chester, Remy, Phillip, Trixie, Alicia, Tootie, Veronica, Rachel, Henry, Nacey, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Juandissimo, Binky, Jorgen, the Tooth Fairy, Faith, and Lucas all protected me. Even Chester's dad, A.J. parents, Trixie's parents and grandfather, Alicia's parents, Tootie's parents and Vicky protected me as well.

I spoke up and asked, "Mom, dad. What are you doing here?"

My mom smiled as did my dad.

Dad answered, "Well, we weren't going to miss your graduation, Timmy." I froze.

Dad actually called me Timmy.

My mom nodded and said, "Even though you are no longer our responsibility, we still would like to be there for you. To make up for what we did to you."

My mom had tears rolling down her face and my dad looked rather upset. I stepped out and I hugged them with tears in my eyes.

I whispered as I was letting go of them, "I wish I knew that you meant that."

With a wave of their wands; Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof granted my wish - but it didn't work. I wanted to ask them why their wands didn't work but my dad brought me back to reality.

He stated, "Of course we mean that Timmy."

My mom nodded and replied, "After all, we are your parents and we love you."

A.J. spoke up with anger in his voice, "Well, you had a lousy way of showing it."

Chester nodded and responded, "I agree."

Phillip added, "You have no idea what Timmy has been through and no matter how many events you go to, you're mistreatment of him will never go away."

Remy nodded and added, "Timmy deserves better. He always deserved a better home...like me. That's why I'm thankful for him as a friend."

I smiled. I hugged Remy and we broke out of it.

Nacey spoke up and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Turner, these boys are right and I know the girls are thinking the same things. I know Timmy is grateful that you did show but he probably wishes that things were different."

I shook my head and said, "No, Mrs. O'Connell. I don't." Everyone who knew my secret was a bit shocked but those who didn't were smiling. I explained, "That wish would ruin everything. Maybe that one wish is better off not being granted."

The ones who knew my secret changed their expressions to happier ones. My dad and mom exchanged confused looks.

My dad said, "Well we are sorry Timmy."

My mom nodded and said, "We shall get going so that you may celebrate."

I smiled but before they left I gave them one final hug. They hugged me back and then let go of me. With that, they left.

I heard Henry whispered, "Did not see that coming at all, Nance."

My friends came over and Trixie asked, "You okay, Timmy?"

I shrugged and answered, "No, I'm not." I smiled and added, "But, I will be."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
